


Onee-sama

by Nozomeme



Category: Kancolle - Fandom, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: Prinz Eugen finally has time to spend alone with her dearest Onee-sama. Written for someone special, Happy Birthday <3





	Onee-sama

Prinz Eugen couldn’t help but tremble in anticipation as she lay naked on the bed, waiting for her dearest Onee-sama. The pair had been working quite hard recently, and after taking down a fairly important Abyssal stronghold, Admiral had been kind enough to give them the weekend off, citing that the pair had earned themselves a break. No sooner was that out of the Admiral’s mouth did Bismarck covertly give Eugen the hungriest look, like she was a delicious meal ready for her to devour. She knew exactly what that meant, it had been a while for both of them.

 

“ _Eugen, I want you tonight.” Bismarck pinned her against the wall just outside the Admiral’s office, pressing her body against her. “All of you.”_

“ _Nee-sama, not here...” Eugen squirmed deliciously. Oh how she wanted to be dominated, she loved how forward her girlfriend was._

“ _Go get ready for tonight then, shower, strip and wait for me on our bed, I plan on keeping you up for quite a while, girl...”_

“ _Onee-sama...”_

 

Eugen lost herself in thoughts of the earlier events, starting to feel that familiar tingle downstairs that her neesama elicited in her. Sure Eugen found women as a whole attractive, part and parcel of being a lesbian, but there was something about Bismarck, the very idea of just being dominated by Bismarck, that made her oh so wet. She began rubbing her thighs together to relieve herself, not noticing Bismarck walk into the room, towel in one hand, small box in the other, and dressed in naught but a pair of skimpy, translucent black lace panties, and a matching bra which barely constrained her delicious I cup breasts.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, Eugen?”

“N-Nee-sama?” she stopped suddenly, nearly falling off the bed in the process.

“Yes, it’s me.” Bismarck tossed what she had onto the bed and towered over her, a sadistic smile on her face.” _Did I say you could touch yourself, bitch_?”

“No, nee-sama....”Eugen shivered. It seemed that Bismarck was going to be relentless that night.

“I’m gracious enough to let you off this time, but if I catch you again you _will_ be punished, do you understand?” she stared into her eyes haughtily, hands on hips. Eugen gulped.

“U-Uh...”

“Eugen.” Bismarck leaned in close, pressing her forehead against hers, keeping eye contact.

“ _What do you say?”_

“Y-Yes, Nee-sama....” she stammered out. This was too hot for her.

Bismarck smiled. “Good girl, you’re learning.” She cupped Eugens face with her hands and kissed her deeply, forcing her tongue past her soft pink lips and into her mouth. Fingers knotted into her silky blonde hair, Eugen was powerless to resist and let out a muffled moan as she attempted to return the kiss.

 

Suddenly, Bismarck stopped and pushed her back roughly, one hand splayed between her breasts.

“You’re being very good for me, Eugen...” Bismarck trailed idly “...so I think I should give you what you want- no what we both want....” She started playing with her own breast with her free hand, face flushed, slipping a hand into her bra and fondling herself. Eugen couldn’t stop staring.

“Please neesama, I’ll be so good...” She wished Bismarck would hurry up and touch her like that.

“Mhmm, we’ll see...” She withdrew her hand, picking up the towel. “Lift up your legs, you can be a messy little bitch when you want to be and this is usually when it happens.”

“Mmhmm..” Eugen complied, moving her legs so Bismarck could spread the towel beneath her.

 

“I’ve cleaned myself for you, neesama...” Eugen quivered, anticipating Bismarck’s touch.

“Oh you naughty girl...” Bismarck pinned her down beneath her when she was done, caressing her thigh, her bountiful breasts hanging in Eugen’s flushed face.”You know I want to give it to you in every hole don’t you? You cute little slut.” she smirked.

“Nee-sama...” Eugen moaned. Bismarck’s breasts in front of her was getting to be a bit much, she needed release and soon.

“Ssh, you’ll get fucked, don’t worry girl...”

Getting up, Bismarck stood and undressed herself slowly while her needy little sub watched, slowly unclipping her bra, dropping it to the floor, letting her breasts fall free at last from their lace prison.

“You love them, don’t you? Pervert girl...” Eugen could only whine in response. Finally, she reached her panties, slowly dropping them down her toned legs until they reached the ground, where she turned and bent over, shaking her ass in Eugen’s face. She was soaked herself, she really did enjoy teasing Eugen, but what was to come next made her excited even more.

 

“So girl, I’ve heard that you’re nice and clean for me...” she drawled, taking the box that she had thrown on the bed earlier and opening it, revealing a plain, black, strap on dildo attached to a harness. It was their favourite, and easy to use as it was only about 5 inches or so, especially for anal play. She slipped the harness on with practised ease, making sure it was adjusted safely so it wouldn’t slip. “Mmm, so that means my plush pudding’s getting a pounding then...”

“Onee-sama, that’s so naughty....”

“Oh I know girl, why do you think I’m saying it? I know you fucking love it, you whore...”

She then produced a small bottle of lube, uncapping it and pouring it over her plastic cock, making sure it was covered completely. “Now on your front girl, I did promise I’d be keeping you up for a while tonight, didn’t I?...”

Eugen scrambled eagerly onto her front, holding onto the nearest pillow for support, her plush little pudding ass pointing up into the air.

“Good girl, just what I like to see”.... Bismarck remarked. She leaned in for a closer look. “....oh my, you certainly are a wet one, aren’t you?” she eyed Eugen’s glistening pussy.

“It’s all because of you, onee-sama...”

“Really now? Such a good girl getting like that for me....” Bismarck slapped her ass lightly, making her squeak. “... time for your reward then.”

 

Bismarck positioned herself on her knees behind Eugen and slowly lined up with her tight little asshole. She poked her gently, until she pressed just the tip in, getting an immediate reaction.

“Does my slut like that?”

“Mhmmm...”

“Then more then...”

Bismarck gently pushed the rest of the way in, hips flush against her girlfriend’s plush little pudding rump. Eugen let out a wordless moan into the pillow she was clutching, eyes rolling back in pure ectasy.

“Good girl...”

She began to move, grabbing her hips and taking it slow at first, she didn’t want to hurt her. She pumped gently, drawing it out until she had nearly pulled out completely, and then slowly easing her way in until her hips slapped against her ass. Eugen let out the most adorable little squeak each time.

“Are you enjoying getting your ass fucked, girl?...” Bismarck cooed, shifting her body so her breasts were flat against Eugen’s back, hilting her completely.

“Oneeshama.. sho goood...” was all poor Eugen could manage, mind too addled by pleasure.

“Oh, is that so? Let see if I can make it better...” She began to speed up her movements, pulling back roughly and adding more force as she pushed, meeting Eugen’s ass with a wet “slap” each time she bottomed out.

“You love being stretched, being filled, don’t you? You’re such a lewd girl Eugen, so perverted...”

“neeshamaaaaa...” Eugen was incoherent, face squished into her pillow, juices running down the sides of her thighs and dripping on the towel beneath her.

“Yes....” Bismarck encouraged her, reaching around with one hand to tease her pussy, playing with her clit as she pounded her.

“Unnnghh...”

“You’re so good for me Eugen, my cute little Pudding...”

She kept at that rhythm for a few more minutes, stroking her folds with one hand, enunciating each slap with a “good girl” until Eugen, reaching her peak, slumped into her pillow with a muffled scream, a steady trickle of clear liquid dripping all over the towel she was kneeling on.

“Good girl, Eugen....” Bismarck pulls out gently, undoing the harness and tossing it aside for now.

“You came so much for me...” She flips over the dazed Eugen, holding her tight, and presses herself against her, kissing her lips ever so gently. Eugen snuggles into her, blonde locks stuck to her forehead with sweat. She’s an absolute mess and Bismarck wants to make an even bigger one of her.

 

“Don’t get comfortable yet Eugen, I’m not finished...” Bismarck sat up again, positioning herself so she was straddling Eugen, legs draped over her hips.

“Bismarck onee-sama, I think my ass has had enough for tonight, any more would break me...” Eugen objected, but she was pretty happy that she was getting so much attention from her lover. Bismarck was dominant, but she took care of her needs and gave her what she wanted.

“Eugen no, just lie back, I’m going to fuck you...” She spread Eugen’s legs gently, hooking one over her shoulder and kneeling herself, draping one leg over Eugen’s other so her crotch lined up with hers. It was an awkward position and they were both going to feel it later, but Bismarck loved the contact, especially considering Eugen was a squirter. She began to furiously buck her hips, craving release, her own pussy soaked after domming Eugen’s tight little ass. Eugen grasped the sheets, no longer able to express herself, her oversensitive clit being tortured as she just came. It didn’t take long before she came again with a delicious “squelch” causing Bismarck to rut faster and faster until she too, achieved release, moaning Eugen’s name. She took a minute to recompose herself before rolling off of the ruined Eugen, pulling her close, squishing her face into her heaving chest.

 

“Mmm, Eugen that was great....” Bismarck began to play with her hair, a warm feeling washing over her. “I’m quite satisfied for now.”

“Mmm..” Eugen clinged to her, taking advantage of her position to use Bismarck’s breasts as a pillow. “...I don’t think I’ll be able to walk though after that, can’t feel my legs....”

“You came all over my pussy though, that’s so fucking hot....”

“N-Nee-sama, really now...” she blushed. She was satisfied now, so the urge to be dominated had passed.

“I know, Eugen” she chuckled, “let’s rest now and we can deal with that tomorrow, just give me a moment to clean up.” She pushed Eugen away for a moment before she stood up shakily, dragging the soaked towel from beneath them and using the corner of it to wipe Eugen and herself down before dumping it on the floor for later. She was too tired after the night’s shenanigans. That done, she flopped into the bed and pulled Eugen close to her, kissing her cheek and pulling the covers over the pair of them. Eugen made a beeline for her breasts, squishing her soft pudding cheeks against them.

“Pervert girl...” Bismarck smiled, her fingers once again threaded through her hair.

“Only for you, neesama....” Eugen nuzzled her.

“I love you so much, Pudding...”

“I love you too, Onee-sama...”

 

 

 


End file.
